deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Red VS Yugi Mutou
Gamehost0007= Description Red from Pokemon vs Yugi Muto from Yu-Gi-Oh Interlude Wiz: Today we look two Anime/Manga main characters. Boomstick: like Pokemon trainer Red. Wiz: And Yugi Muto the King of games. Boomstick: His Wiz and im Boomstick. Wiz: And its our job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skills to see who would win. Boomstick: A Death Battle! (it shows Red And Yugi Muto on Mount Silver.) Red Wiz: When Red was young he tried to leave town but he was stopped by Professor Oak. Oak told Red that he needed a Pokemon to protect him from wild Pokemon. After picking his Pokemon and being with them for a while Oak gave Red the Pokedex so he can register all of the Pokemon he sees. Boomstick: When Gold fights Red he has a Pikachu, Espeon, Snorlax, Venasour, Charzard, and Blastoice. In HGSS he uses a Laperis. In the Origins Red has a rattata, a Spearow, Metapod, Pidgey, Nidoran, Jolteon, Psyduck, Gengar, Victreebel, Kabutops, Hitmonlee, Scyther, Dodrio, Persian, Fearow, Arbok, Tentacrool, Chansey, Rapidash, Tauros, Articuno, Zapados, Moltres, Slowpoke, Slowbro, Drowzee, Hypno, Exeggcute, Exeggutour, Mewtwo, and his most powerful Pokemon magikarp. In Adventure he has Poli, Saur, Pika, Gyara, Snor, Vee, Aero, a different Fearow, A Bellsprout, Diglett, Nidoqueen, Victreebel, Nidoking, Weepinbell, Exeggcute, Parasect, Sand, Nidorino, and he did have a mewtwo once. Wiz: Red is a human but he has done some crazy stuff as he has survived being on Mount Silver for years, he can fall from a high place and survive, Red is a very gifted thinker. Boomstick: Reds Pikachu has the stadic ability. Stadic will make it when someone hits Pikachu their is a 30% chance to become paralyzed. Pikachu also has a Light Ball giving it a boost in special attack and attack. Snorlax has Thick Fat and immunity. Immunity makes it so Snorlax cant be poisoned and Thick Fat halfs the damage from ice and fire type moves. Snorlax has quick claw that gives Snorlax a speed boost and a Sitrus Berry that heals Snorlax. Wiz: Venusaur has Overgrow and that gives Venusaurs grass type moves go up when Venusaur has 30% health left. Venusaur has white herb, Big Root, Grassium Z, Salac Berry, and Venusaurite. The White Herb makes it so Venusaur cant get any negative effects, Big Root makes absorbing moves heal more, Grassium Z does a super grass attack, the Salac Berry raises Venusars speed when its health is 1/3, and Venusaurite gives Venusar his mega form. Charzard has Blaze that gives him a boost to his fire attacks when his health is 1/3. Charizard has a focus sash that makes it so Charizard cant be 1 shot, Salac Berry, Charizardite X that turns Charizard into Mega Charizard X, and Charizard has Charti Berry that makes it that rock type moves from rock type pokemon become halfed. Boomstick: Blastoice can use torrent and that makes water attacks become more powerful when its health is 30%. Blastoice has Choice Scarf that boost up speed, leftovers that heal him, zoom lens make Blastoice accuracy go up, Blastoiceite to go mega, and a berry. Laperis has shell armor that gives it a better defense against critical hits and water absorb that makes it so it heals from water attacks. Laperis has Sitrus Berry that heals, a Damp rock that make rain dance go for longer, Psychium Z that makes a super Psychic move, and normalium Z that makes a super normal attack. WIz: Reds Rattata is a normal Rattata with probably quick attack, leer, and scratch but it was easily defeated by Brocks Onix. Reds Spearow was defeated by Brocks Onix. Reds Metapod was defeated by Onix but it stuck Onix with string shot. Reds Nidoran defeated Brocks Geodude but was knocked out by Onix. Reds Jolteon knocked out team rockets koffing, fought but was defeated by Geovanis Ryhorn, beat Dewgong, and fought Blues Blastoice but was beat. Red has a Victreebel that fought Geovanis Ryhorn but loss. Reds Hitmonlee was given to him at a dojo and it fought Giovanis Ryhorn knocking itself and the Ryhorn out. Reds Dodrio fought Agathas gangar and Blues Exeggutor. Boomstick: Reds Persain fought Blues Exeggutor. Wiz: Red is still human with some degree of super human endurance and his Pokémon does have their type weaknesses. Yugi Wiz: Yugi Muto was a normal kid who went to school and played card games. Joey and Tristan bullied Yugi and Joey went so far as to take the millennium puzzle and tossing it a canal. Yugi stood up for the two when they were attacked by Ushio. Joey and Tristan became yugis friends and Joey even found the pieces to the millennium puzzle. After solving the millennium puzzle Yugi unknowingly became the host for a pharaoh named Yami Yugi. Boomstick: Yugi Muto can uses the millennium puzzle to start the shadow games, summon Yami Yugi, can make the monsters real, block mind attacks on yugi, and it can send people to the shadow realm. Wiz: The shadow realm is used 4kids for another word for death but it can also drain peoples minds killing them. Boomstick: Big Tree has 400 attack and 600 defense. Black Scorpion 800/450. Blackland Fire Dragon has 1500/600. Chimera has 80/150 and when it attacks a opposing monster its land turns into a waist land zone. Dark Mammoth has 600/300. Death wolf has 1200/1200. Ghost has 150/50. Iron Beetle has 1700 attack. King Rex has 1200/700. Koumori Dragon has 1500/800. Mushroom man has 800/600. Mystical Elf has 800/2000. Neon Knight has 1800/1200. Night Soldier. Rock Gun has 100/50. Shadowman can change the terrain to darkness. Skull servant has 300/200. Sleeping worm has 500/1700. Summoned Skull has 2500/1200. Violet Hecate has 2500/2300. Wiz: The Clock Card can allow Yugi to change the fields time at his will. Magical hats make 4 hats appear on the battle field and yugi hides one or all of his monsters under the 4 hats. Flute 'o light equipped to fairy type monsters to give them 400 in attack and 200 in defense. miraculous Water destroys one monster to give every faced up card 500 attack. The Monster Reborn regardless if its a friendly or enemy's monster goes onto yugis team. Boomstick: Gaia the fierce knight has 2300. Gremlin has 2000/1000. Winged Dragon, guardian of the forest has 1400. when the parts of the forbidden one are in ones hand they can summon Exodia the forbidden one Wiz: The Swords of Revealing Light make the opponents unable to attack for 3 turns. Boomstick: Beaver Warrior. Celtic Guardian. Curse of Dragon has 2000/1500. The Dark magician has 2000/1800. Feral Imp. Hitotsu-Me Giant has 1200/1000. Meteor B. Dragon. Meteor Dragon has 1800/2000. Red eyes B. Dragon has 2400/2000. Wiz: Dragonic Pulse of the Land gives Dragon type monsters 300 attack. Polymerization fuses two monsters together. Boomstick: Battle Steer has 1800/1300. Giant soldier of stone has 1300/2000. Griffore has 1200/ 1500. Kueiboh with 300/200. Dark magician girl with 2000/1700 and she gains 300 attack for every dark magician on the gy. Wiz: he has light arrow that fuses monsters together. Monster reborn that revives a dead monster. And many more with magic/trap and monsters. Boomstick; Not to mention his god cards. Wiz: But Yugi is still a human, He uses Yami Yugi to win most fights, he needs the millennium puzzle to do most mind stuff, and without the millennium puzzle the monsters cant come to life. Fight! Yugi Muto slowly climbs up mount silver. When Yugi Muto reaches the top he sees Red. Yugi Muto: I h-have came to c-challenge you! Do you always sit in this cold place? Red is standing with his back to Yugi Muto. Yugi Muto: Hey! Did you h-here me!? Red turns to Yugi Muto. Red: . . . Yugi Muto: Are you ready!? Yugi Muto draws a hand and Red tosses out his Pikachu. trainer Red has challenged you Yugi summons Beast of Gilfer. Pikachu uses Volt tackle on Beast of Gilfer. Beast of Gilfer attacks Pikachu knocking it to Red. Red checks on Pikachu and Beast of Gilfer gets stadiic around it. Yugi summons Giant Soldier of Stone and it punches Pikachu knocking it out. has fainted Red tosses out Espeon. Espeon uses swift to knock out Beast of Gilfer and doesn't hurt Giant Soldier of Stone. Yugi Muto takes some hits from the swift. Yugi Muto: This isn't the end! Giant Soldier of Stone punches Espeon knocking it into the air. Espeon psychic on Giant Soldier of Stone knocking it to half attack points. Giant Soldier of Stone stumbles back but it slowly gets up and punches Espeon. has fainted Red tosses out Laperis. Laperis uses surf on Giant Soldier of Stone destroying it and hurting Yugis life points. Yugi Muto: I c-cant do this... YU GI OH! The Millenium Puzzle shines and Yugi Muto changes into Yamii Yugi. Yami Yugi: Its time to duel. Yami Yugi summons Catapult turtle Catapult turtle attacks Laperis not doing a lot of damage. Laperis uses psychic on Catapult turtle knocking it back a little bit. Yami Yugi: I will now use Beasr of Gilfers affect to lower your turtle things attack points by 500! has fainted Red looks baffled and he summons Snorlax. Yami Yugi looks at the 5 cards in his hand and he smiles. Yami Yugi: just a little longer and I will send you to the Shadow Realm! Red watches and Yami Yugi summons Summoned Skull. Summoned Skull attacks Snorlax. Snorlax slams into Summoned Skull knocking it back. Catapult turtle attacks Snorlax knocking it back. Snorlax blizzard hurting Catapult turtle and summoned skull. Summoned Skull attacks Snorlax. has fainted The Blizzard hurts Summoned Skull and carapult turtle. Red summons Venasour. Venasour uses sleeping powder on Summoned Skull. Yami Yugi summons Dark magician and it attackes Venasour knocking it back. The Blizzard hurts Venasour, Summoned Skull, catapult turtle, and Dark magician. Venasour uses vine whip on catapult turtle destroying it. Yami Yugi: Lets try this! Yami Yugi summons the shadow realm and it slowly destroyed Reds mind. Dark Magician attacks Venasour. has fainted Red summons Charizard. Charizard turns mega and it attacks summoned skull destroying it. Yami Yugi uses the magical hats to hide the Dark Magician. Charizard attacks a hat but nothing is inside. The Dark Magicain attacks Charizard knocking it out and the Blizzard goes away. Red Summons Mewtwo. Mewtwo reads Yami Yugis main and he destroyed the hat. The hat had nothing underneath it. Yami yugi summons Kuribo and uses multiplication to multiple Kuribo. Mewtwo attacks the Kuribos but they keep coming back. Yami Yugi sacrifices Dark Magician to summon Slifer the Sky Dragon. Mewtwo attacks Slifer with shadow ball. Yami Yugi: I win because I have all 5 pieces of Exodia the forbidden one. Exodea attacks Mewtwo. has fainted its out of Pokémon Red: . . .! Yami Yugi uses mind crush on Red leaving him in the Shadow realm. Conclusion Wiz: So why did Yugi Muto win? Boomstick: Well Yugi Muto can resist Mewtwos mind reading, Yami Yugi is more skilled then Red, The trap cards and spell cards could hurt Red even more. Wiz: Red uses less monsters then Yugi and Yugis monsters were more powerful. Red had more verity and his most powerful pokemon is Mewtwo but the godcards are stronger and probably more durable. Boomstick: Yugi has the shadow realm that would hurt reds mind and help Yugi see Reds flaws. Red just got Yugi Owned Wiz: The winner is Yugi Muto. NEXT TIME! Master Chief vs The Terminator |-|Thetrueheist= Yugi VS Red is a What-If Death Battle featuring Yugi Muto from the Yu-Gi-Oh series and Red from the Pokemon series. Adopted by Thetrueheist Thumbnail by Doomfest. Description Yu-Gi-Oh VS Pokemon ! It's time to settle the rivalry of the trainers ! Interlude Wiz: Pokemon may have already settled its debate against Digimon, but that's not the only rival Pokemon has. Boomstick: What would be a series that would rival Pokemon you ask? Well here's our answer: Yugioh! Wiz: it's time to settle yet another rivalry with the two original protagonists of each series. Boomstick: Yugi, the king of games. Wiz: and Red the Kanto Champion. Boomstick: before we get to the good stuff, let us make somethings clear. Wiz: as both have every once in a while changed out their load outs, we're going to give them the very best each of them has had to their disposal. Boomstick: He Wiz, and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: and it's our job to find out their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle! Yugi Red FIGHT ! Results Who will you root for Yugi Red |-| Sharaku Jr.= Screen_Shot_2019-09-28_at_3.44.30_PM.png|Sharaku Jr. (V.1) Yugi vs Red Gog.png|Gogeta46power Red VS Yugi Mutou is a What-if? Death Battle by Sharaku Jr.. It features Red from the Pokemon metaseries and Yugi Mutou from the Yu-Gi-Oh! metaseries. Description ''They are the originals. The first masters. These two young boys who fight with monsters, and are the first ones to master battle, and today we'll see who will win a Death Battle! Interlude '''Boomstick: AHHH, the 90's. The time period where Red (And his Team) Yugi Mutou (And his Team) Pre-Battle Fight! Post-Analysis Next Time.. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Pokemon vs Yu-Gi-Oh' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Gamehost0007 Category:Thetrueheist Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Sharaku Jr. Category:Sharaku Jr. Season 2 Category:Death Battles with Music